Amazing
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Story Summary: Severus Snape is lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, dying from the bite of Nagini. He succumbs to his thoughts of Lily and what they used to share before her passing. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, etc. That right only belongs to J.K. Rowling, genius that she is.

Story Summary: Severus Snape is lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, dying from the bite of Nagini. He succumbs to his thoughts of Lily and what they used to share before her passing. One-Shot

Warnings: Character Death

Severus Snape allowed himself to bring up memories of his friend and love, Lily Evans. Severus felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered what they use to share and how close they had been. He also remembered the pain he felt when Lily had told him that she had fallen in love with James Potter.

Severus was so upset that he said things to her that he never meant and when he saw how hurt she was that he didn't approve of the man she had fallen in love with, he knew that he had made a grave mistake.

Him and Lily had tried going out at one time in their fifth year of Hogwarts but they both decided that they would come out better just being friends. Although Severus still had deep feelings for Lily, far more than that of a friend and when Lily had told him that she wanted to marry James in the end of their sixth year, he let his anger get the better of him.

"Lily," Severus muttered as silent tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the best times that they had together.

When they lived near each other when they were young children, their first years at Hogwarts, the times they had kissed and many other memories that he had suppressed over the years that they had drifted apart.

As death got closer, Severus felt a familiar presence and he smiled softly "Lily, is that you?" He asked hoarsely, the wound in his throat causing his voice to sounds hoarse and low.

The ghost of Lily appeared and kneeled down beside Severus's fallen form as she ran her hand through his hair. "Yes Severus, it's me."

Severus couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. "Lily, can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you and James?"

"Severus there is nothing to forgive," Lily replied, smiling down at him.

"But I've done unforgivable things to you and your family, especially Harry" Severus replied.

Lily leant over and placed a kiss on Severus's forehead, smiling softly. "And you have paid for all of it by giving your life in order so my son could live." Lily placed Severus's head in her lap as she knew he would cross over soon.

"Lily, is there pain?" Severus asked, as his eyes started to slip shut.

"No," Lily replied, ghostly tears falling down her face. "No more pain, Sev."

"No more pain," Severus replied as he drew his last breath.

Lily smiled softly as she repeated, "No more pain."

Together they journeyed into the after-life, both finally at peace.

-8 months later-

Severus Snape is declared a hero in the Wizarding World

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Severus Tobias Snape has been declared a hero of the Wizarding World by Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter states that the late Mr. Snape willingly gave up his own life so that Mr. Potter could live and defeat You-Know-Who. Severus Snape shall rest beside Albus Dumbledore on the grounds of Hogwarts, along with the other brave witches and wizards who valiantly gave their lives at the final battle. We give them our eternal thanks for their sacrifices. **

**In other news, we here at the Daily Prophet would like to give our congratulations to Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginerva Potter on their marriage and also for the birth of their first son, James Sirius Potter. We wish you both many years to come and many more children. **

-Three Years Later-

Harry stood on the balcony of the nursery holding his youngest son in his arms. As Harry held his youngest son to his chest, he knew that he had chosen the perfect name for him.

"Albus-Severus," Harry said softly, causing the baby to giggle happily in his arms. Harry jumped slightly as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder but relaxed as he met the smiling face of his wife.

"Thinking about the old days, Harry?" Ginny asked softly, smiling down at her small son who smiled and giggled back at her.

Harry smiled in response before leaning down to kiss her cheek softly, "Only the good parts Ginny, I promise. I thought you were going to put James down for the night?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head as Harry followed her line of sight smiling when he caught site of his oldest son. James, now three, was sleeping in Albus-Severus' crib, clutching his blanket with him. Harry smiled as he heard Albus-Severus yawn loudly and knew it was time to put him to bed. He gently placed his young son into the crib, smiling along with Ginny as James scooted closer to his baby brother, curling around him determined to protect him even in sleep.

Harry and Ginny left the room holding hands, turning back to look at their children with a smile as Harry placed his hand on Ginny's well-rounded belly as he whispered, "I can't wait until she is born." Ginny smiled lovingly at him as she placed her hand over his as she nodded, "Yes Harry. I can't wait either." And with that they left the room quietly, leaving the door cracked so that they would be able to hear if their children awoke.

As they left the room, six figures appeared in the room as they looked at the sleeping children.

"I still can't believe he named one after me. And after how I treated him." Ghost Severus said quietly, looking down at his name-sake.

Lily just smiled as she, James, Sirius, Remus and Albus all looked into the crib, all smiling.

"They are going to be great wizards when they are grown." Ghost Albus said, placing his hand on each child's head softly smiling.

"Yes, they do me proud as my grandchildren." Ghost James added, smiling with pride.

"And Harry and Ginny make such loving and wonderful parents." Ghost Lily added, getting nods from the other adults in the room.

"Yes but now we must be on our way; next time we come we shall speak to Harry and Ginny." Ghost Sirius said.

"Yes, I think that is what we should do." Remus added.

And with that the six figures disappeared into the night, knowing that they would someday return and thank the two young people for all that they had done to improve their world.

**The End**

**A/N: Please Read and Review. **


End file.
